playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife (クラウド・ストライフ) is the main protagonist in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, appearing as the main protagonist in both Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. He also appears in the spin-off games Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- as a supporting character. Biography FEEL THE PLANET'S WRATH! An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud believes himself to be a member of an elite warrior unit called SOLDIER. However, he discovers the memories of who he was were not his own and, with the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame. THE LEGACY OF CLOUD STRIFE *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Before Crisis: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' *''Dirge of Cerberus: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Crisis Core: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' *''Dissidia (012) Final Fantasy'' *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' *''Chocobo Racing'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' Arcade Opening Cloud is along with Tifa in their bar which is located in Edge, in the remains of Midgar. Tifa then asks Cloud to deliver a package to a special adress. Cloud accepts it and rides away on his motorcycle towards the location he is needed. Rival Name: Connor Kenway Reason: Cloud arrives on the spot he must deliver a package and looks confused around and on the adress. He then encounters Connor who approaches him and asks if he is SOLDIER. Cloud responses he is an ex-SOLDIER and has no connection with them. Cloud then asks where he can find this adress, Connor sees it is the adress of Archilles and then wants to attack Cloud, thinking he might kill Archilles. Connection: Both Cloud Strife and Connor Kenway have had experience with the military and are trained warriors. Both characters have had one of their loved ones die. For an example, Aerith, a very close friend of Cloud, was murdered by Sephiroth, while Connor's mother was killed by George Washington and the British Army. Ending Cloud returns to the bar and says it was a dead adress. It was leading to no one. But he tells he did fight many enemies on his way and also a weird creature resembling a Summon. Tifa laughs and motions Cloud to sit down and take a glass of milk. Gameplay Cloud's fighting style is called Buster Basher. He specializes in slow, powerful melee attacks that do heavy damage and knock the opponent across arenas. However, Cloud is a slow ground mover, his attacks are fairly easy to block or dodge, and he lacks ranged capabilities. (Square Moves) *'Double Cut' - - Cloud brandishes the Buster Sword and does a two-hit combo. Short range but fast execution. *'Sonic Break '- or - Three-hit combo that knocks opponent away. Slow but very powerful. *'Finishing Touch' - - Cloud does a uppercut slash, which if the player , is closely followed by a flurry of rotary attacks. *'Blade Beam' - - Cloud shoots a beam of energy from his Buster Sword. *'Double Cut' - (midair) *'Slashing Blow '- or (midair) - Three-hit aerial combo that knocks opponent away and down. Tilt analog stick up to knock them up instead. *'Rising Fang' - (midair) - Cloud spins on the spot while rising. *'Aerial Fang' - (midair) - Cloud dives downwards to perform a vertical slash that knocks opponents up and away. (Triangle Moves) *'Defend '- - Cloud defensively draws his sword. Time with an enemy attack to stun opponents. For a short period of time after a successful Defend, Cloud's attack power will increase. *'Fusion Blades' - or - Cloud advances whilst brandishing his Fusion Blades. *'Victory Strike' - - Cloud spins the Buster Sword above his head as in his classic victory pose. *'Quake' - - Cloud creates a earthquake, which causes nearby opponents to fall over in a temporary stun. *'Defend '- (midair) *'Fusion Blades' - or (midair) *'Victory Strike' - (midair) *'Graviga' - (midair) - Cloud creates a dark energy ball, which attracts and causes rapid, but small increments of damage to those caught in the trap. (Circle Moves) *'Shield' - - Cloud creates a temporary shield that absorbs projectiles and converts it to AP. *'Firaga '- or - Cloud casts balls of fire over a close/mid range that have mild tracking ability. *'Thundaga' - - Cloud shoots a stream of electricity upwards from his hand, causing electric stun. *'Meteor Rain '- - Cloud summons three high-speed comets to crash down in front of him. *'Wall' - (midair) - Cloud casts a magical shield around him, stopping and reflecting all attacks. *'Firaga '- or (midair) *'Thundaga' - (midair) *'Meteor Rain '- (midair) (Throws) *'Cross-Slash '- or - Cloud charges and swings the Buster Sword three times, knocking opponent away. *'Omnislash Version 6 '- - Cloud throws the opponent into the air and does his iconic finisher move, Omnislash. *'Fat Chocobo '- - Cloud casts the Choco/Mog summon from Final Fantasy VII, to drop a Fat Chocobo on the opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block '- *'Evade '- + Left Analog Stick *'Super Jump' - + (Super Moves) *'Braver '- (Level 1): Cloud's first limit break from Final Fantasy VII. Just like Kratos's Divine Fury. *'Fenrir '- (Level 2): Cloud mounts his signature motorcycle. This is similar to PaRappa's and Sly's. To earn a kill, Cloud must slash the opponent with his Buster Sword. *'Knights of The Round '- (Level 3): Cloud disappears and the Knights summon occurs, the knights emerging from the background to attack opponents similar as Fat Princess's Level 3. Taunts *'Everyone's Grudge': A Tonberry appears in front of Cloud, waving it's lantern and brandishing it's knife. *'Cait Sith': Cait Sith appears in front of Cloud and says Can't ye lasse shut your mouth!? *'I Am Your Living Legacy': An abridged version of Cloud's vision of Zack during his fight with Sephiroth. He then says I am Your Living Legacy! Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **''Do what you want.'' **''Come what may, I'm ready.'' **''What a depressing job.'' *Prematch: **''So what's gonna happen now?'' **Maybe I lost weight, all that dilly-dallying. *Item Pick-up: **''No problem.'' **''Maybe this can help, maybe.'' **''Okay then...'' *Attack Shouts: **''There... Ha! Over here!'' **''Burn!'' **''...Weak.'' **''...Go!'' **''You're gone!'' **''Stars, rain down!'' **''Give me strength!'' **''This is it.'' *Using Level 1: **''This... is it!'' *Using Level 2: **''Bahamut!'' *Using Level 3: **''This ends here!... No hard feelings.'' *Succesful KO: **''You should have seen that one coming.'' **''It always ends the same way.'' **''Is this what you had in mind?'' *Respawn: **''I...don't care anymore.'' **''You're kidding me.'' **''I was too reckless...'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Bombing Mission': Cloud lands on screen like he does at the beginning of Final Fantasy VII. *'So...': Cloud walks forward asking So what's gonna happen now? *'Dilly Dallying': Cloud dismounts the Fenrir and says Maybe I lost some weight, all that dilly-dallying. *'Fenrir': Jumps off his motorcycle and takes out his sword. Winning Screen *'Victory Fanfare': Cloud sheaths the Buster Sword. *'I said I'd live out both Our Lives': Cloud plants the Buster Sword into the ground in oath and monument to Zack. *'Bahamut Landing': Cloud lands on screen after flipping and somersaulting to the ground. *'Don't mess with me': Cloud leans against his motorcycle. Losing Screen *If using Victory Fanfare: Cloud crouches on the ground out of breath. *If using I said I'd live out both Our Lives: Cloud falls at the foot of the planted Buster Sword. *If using Bahamut Landing: Cloud crashes backwards into the ground dropping his sword on impact. *If using Don't mess with me: Crosses his arms and looks away from the screen. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Crazy Motorcycle *Victory FFVII Costumes SOLDIER The default appearance of Cloud Strife. Alternate Colors: *Blue skin: color swap of his appearance in Crisis Core. *Purple skin: his black clothing turns purple. *Light-Blue skin: his black clothing turns light-blue. Cloudy Wolf This is his outfit from Advent Children. He wears a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg, and his boots and pauldron are different with the Fenrir emblem on his pauldron. His hair also has more spikes, albeit shorter ones, and he wields the main blade of his Fusion Swords, the First Tsurugi. *Gray skin: gray color swap. *Red skin: red color swap. *Green skin: dark-green color skin. Kingdom Hearts Gear It is based on his appearance from the games of the Kingdom Hearts series in which he appears, sans Kingdom Hearts II, where his attire is based on Vincent Valentine's. Cloud wears a gauntlet with a golden claw, a torn red cape, and dark blue clothing underneath. A demonic black wing emerges from his left shoulder. The Buster Sword is also wrapped in bandages. *Black skin: color swap of Sephiroth's appearance in Kingdom Hearts. *Red skin: color swap of Vincent Valentine. *White skin: color swap of Cecil Harvey Icons and Backgrounds Gallery Cloud_Alt_UT.png|Cloudy Wolf Cloud_KH_Dissidia_Outfit.png|Kingdom Hearts Gear soravscloudvsmiku.png|Sora vs. Cloud Strife vs. Hatsune Miku Old-School.png|Eight vs Cloud Strife vs Crash Bandicoot Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Playable Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts